Quand deux moins un égal zéro
by meliandra
Summary: Et si on revisitait le Noël de l'an 1969? Et si l'oncle de Remus s'appelait Arsène? Et si Moony avait eu un jumeau?
1. Eprouvant réveillon

« Romulus, lâche ce biscuit! »

Maman lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Le fautif reposa alors le sablé en forme d'étoile sur le plateau en argent de Mamie Armellina et se lécha les doigts.  
Le dernier repas semblait avoir eu lieu il y a une éternité déjà. Remus sentait son estomac en couiner de mécontentement. Et la bûche de sa mère sentait si bon le chocolat! Il avait contemplé sa préparation ainsi que celle de la dinde aux marrons tout l'après-midi; tandis que Romulus était partit faire le guignol dans le jardin, ensorcelant ses boules de neige avec la baguette de pépé Titus qui en avait fait les frais. Pauvre Pépé... Il était à moitié aveugle et Remus devait sans cesse lui ramener sa canne qu'il oubliait toujours derrière lui. Mais Romulus aimait beaucoup faire le malin et asticotait souvent les membres de sa famille. Heureusement, ses bêtises prêtaient plutôt à rire qu'à pleurer et on lui pardonnait volontiers. D'ailleurs, il allait avoir du boulot aujourd'hui en matière de fourberie: toute la famille se réunissait au manoir Lupin pour fêter Noël.  
Des guirlandes et des étoiles de toutes les couleurs luisaient à la lueur des bougies qui faisaient danser leurs ombres sur les murs du salon. Papa avait accroché une multitude de branches de houx au plafond et Romulus avait déguisé la poupée de la petite cousine Alberta en angelot et l'avait fixée sur la porte d'entrée. Oncle George beuglait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il y aurait « peut-être » des surprises pour les plus chanceux ce soir. Mais Remus ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à ses propos: Noël ne serait pas Noël sans quelques distractions.

« Attention! Chaud devant! »

Maman arriva en chantonnant, des plats en porcelaine avec les petits fours à la citrouille sur les bras.

« Les jumeaux! Allez ranger votre chambre, vos cousins arrivent d'un instant à l'autre!  
-Mais, Maman...  
-Il n'y a pas de « Maman » qui tienne! Allez! Ouste! »

Remus soupira et monta les escaliers à contre coeur, suivi de près par Romulus, qui shoota dans un kit de nettoyage de la Mère Grattesec qui traînait sur le palier.

« J'en ai marre! C'est toujours les mêmes qui font le travail! Ch'uis fatigué, moi!

- «Faites les lits...et gnagnagna...aide Mamie pour ranger les jouets d'Alberta...blablabla... » ...sont fatigants les parents! Y nous crient tout l'temps d'ssus!  
-Ba...Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre...En attendant d'être grand, c'est nous qui devont faire c'qui disent...  
-Même le jour de Noël? »

Sur ses dernières phrases, Romulus avait pris un drôle de regard. Remus, lui, n'aimait pas beaucoup quand il faisait cette tête-là: c'était souvent annonciateur de bêtises...

« Tu penses c'que je pense?  
-...Rom'... Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour ça...  
-Au contraire! C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils vont nous dire de nous tenir tranquille en nous disant que sinon, on n'aura pas de cadeau à Noël! C'est trop tard! Y z'ont déjà tout acheté »

Enchanté par ses élucubrations, le visage de Romulus s'illumina.  
Remus soupira.

« Euh... Tu sais... On peux toujours être privé de bûche!  
-Peuh! Tu crois qu'y s'oseront! En fait, c'est juste paske t'as peur! T'es même pas cap!  
-N'importe quoi! Ch'uis cap! »

Romulus sourit.

« Tope-là, Rem'!  
-Giv'mi faïve, Rom'! »

Ils se frappèrent mutuellement dans la main droite, se grattèrent l'oreille, tirèrent trois fois la langue et fracassèrent la tête de l'autre à l'aide de leur poing.

« Toujours jumeaux! »

***

« Mélusine! »

Maman passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

« Où sont les petits? »

Elle secoua la tête en direction de l'étage supérieur.

« Je les ai envoyés ranger leur chambre. Ils doivent être là-haut.  
-Je viens de vérifier...Ils n'y sont pas.  
-Dans le jardin alors?  
-Non plus.  
-Dans le grenier?  
-Mélu, écoute, je te dis que je ne les trouve pas. Et la fenêtre de leur chambre est grande ouverte! »

Maman devint alors toute pâle.

« Ils n'ont pas...  
-Si. Ils ont pris la baguette de pépé. »

***

« Remus...J'me sens pas bien...Ca bouge... »

Romulus devenait peu à peu livide.

« Mais nan! Regarde comme c'est beau! Avec les étoiles, c'est magn...  
-Le panier! Il bouge!, fit son frère, terrifié.  
-C'est normal! C'est à cause de l'air! Tu vois ce qu'y sont cap de faire sans magie, les moldus?...dit-il Remus d'une voix rêveuse.  
-M'en fous! Par la culotte de Merlin... me sens vraiment pas bien! »

Les coudes appuyés sur le rebord, la tête vers le ciel, les yeux de Remus brillaient.

« ...Un ballon et un panier...et ça vole! On tombe même pas! Par contre, côté sécurité...  
-...Rem'...  
-...Y z'ont rien vu! Pif-paf! Un coup de « wingardium leviosa » et c'est partit mon kiki!  
-...beurps...  
-Romulus! Ah non! Pas mes chaussures! Maman les avait lavées ce matin! »

***

Maman s'affolait en courant dans toutes les pièces de la maisonnée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait? Où sont-il passés, ces garnements! Oh par Morgane, pourquoi aujourd'hui?  
-Mélusine...  
-Imagine qu'ils leur soient arrivés quelque chose! En cette veille de Noël! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais! »

Les deux mains sur son visage, Maman commençait à paniquer.

« Chérie...  
-Et l'Oncle qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver!  
-Mélu!  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
-Dehors! Regarde! »

***

« Eh! Rom', je vois les parents!

Remus s'agitait en secouant le bras en direction du manoir; tandis que Romulus, transi de froid, grelottait à côté de son jumeau.

« Que...Olala...Maman, elle a pas l'air contente! »

En effet, son visage virait peu à peu à l'écarlate.

« C'était ton idée après tout!, répliqua Remus.  
-Oui, mais...  
-...On va avoir des ennuis, c'est moi qui t'le dis, Henry! »

***

« Oh non! Byron! C'est...c'est la Mongole fière! Celle qu'on a vu sur le marché moldu de Exeter!  
-Mais...Ils...  
-Ils ont volé une Mongole fière! Par les bijoux de famille de Merlin, ILS ONT VOLE UNE MONGOLE FIERE! A DES MOLDUS! »

***

« Ola...Olalala! »

La montgolfière s'approchait désormais dangereusement de la maison familiale.

Romulus s'écria: « Remus! Stoppe le ballon!  
-Mais j'peux pas!  
-Comment ça tu peux pas! Tu sais faire d'la magie oui ou non?  
-On n'est pas sensé savoir faire des sorts, tu t'souviens? Et puis J'SAIS PAS COMMENT ARRÊTER CE MACHIN! », beugla Remus de terreur.

« WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! », hurla Papa, trop tard

La montgolfière heurta le manoir. Un bruit assourdissant résonna dans la nuit.

« Remus! Romulus! »

Maman courut jusqu'à la nacelle et écrasa ses deux petits contre elle. Vingt secondes plus tard, elle remplit à nouveau ses poumons. Et Remus se boucha les oreilles.  
Maman gesticula ses bras dans tous les sens tout en ouvrant grand la bouche. Quelques mots parvinrent tout de même à être audible à travers ses mains.

« ...faites HONTE!... (écartement des doigts pour souligner un fait)...TUER!...(désigne Papa du doigt)...morts de TERREUR!...vous en prendre à des MOLDUS!...(les mains sur le visage)...UN SOIR DE NOËL!... »

A côté, Romulus qui, dans la terreur du moment, avait omis de se couvrir les oreilles par habitude, se mit à jaunir puis à blanchir considérablement. Il tenta de prendre la parole mais le son de sa voix se perdit dans le flot de paroles maternel. Papa, quant à lui, commençait à regonfler le gros ballon en maugréant des insanités à l'encontre de ses fils. Soudain, il repéra une lueur qui brillait à travers le tissus et se mit à sourire. Bientôt, un rire gras explosa dans le jardin décoré pour l'occasion.

« Ba oui... On voulait vous faire une surprise... »

La lumière qui émanait de la montgolfière attirait l'oeil aussi sûrement qu'un hyppogriffe dans un salon moldu. Sur le ballon à air chaud, on pouvait lire, en caractère gras et lumineux: « **MERRY CHRISTMAS!** »

« Je suis désolé pour la baguette de pépé. J'en avais besoin pour écrire ça. »

Maman se mit alors à glousser et ses éclats de rire rejoignirent ceux de Papa.

« Eh alors? On commence la fête sans moi? »

Une ombre se détacha de derrière un sapin du jardin et une silhouette avec un chapeau haut-de-forme et une canne se dessina à la lueur des lettres de la montgolfière.

Romulus et Remus hurlèrent de joie.

« ONCLE ARSÈNE! »


	2. le gentlemancambrioleur

Confortablement assis dans un vieux canapé en velours rouge, Oncle Arsène sirotait une coupe de whisky Pur-Feu.  
Tout autour de lui s'étaient rassemblée la famille, petits et grands à l'écoute de l'impressionnant personnage, un chaudron fondant au chocolat à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et la bouche. Un feu de cheminée crépitait agréablement dans l'âtre et réchauffait les pauvres jumeaux frigorifiés par leur escapade nocturne.  
Le regard perdu dans les flammes, le vieil oncle se replongea dans ses souvenirs...

« J'étais à l'époque si beau, si jeune, si fringant... Et j'exaspérais tellement les moldus...Pauvres moldus..., murmura-t-il d'un ton affectueux. Enfin, « pauvres », tout est relatif! Ganimard... lui, on pouvait le plaindre! À courir derrière un fantôme, il a fini par en perdre son latin... »

L'Oncle attrapa un des longs cigares entreposés tout spécialement pour lui sur la cheminée. Long, noir, verni, élégant, il représentait en tout point Arsène Lupin. D'un geste évoquant l'habitude du mouvement, il l'alluma gracieusement et fit tourbillonner la fumée qui s'en dégageait.

« Tout! Décidément, je lui aurais tout fait! Du fameux coup du cambriolage de la pièce close à la celui du bouchon de cristal... Et Merlin que je l'énervais! « Le jeune inexpérimenté contre le vieux singe », voilà ce qu'écrivaient les journaux à notre propos! Même Herlock Sholmes ne pouvait rien contre moi... S'il avait été un sorcier, nul doute qu'il aurait été remarquable! Avec un cerveau comme le sien, Dumbledore aurait eu au moins une personne à son niveau. C'était une homme exceptionnel... »

Passionné par le récit de son oncle, Remus était tellement saisi qu'il s'écrasa son chaudron fondant sur le nez au lieu de le porter à sa bouche. Maugréant quelques insanités à voix basse, il s'empara d'une serviette de soie rouge et tenta de se redonner contenance.

« Parmi les choses dont je suis indéniablement le plus fier, on pourrait citer le brevet que j'ai décerné à ce cher Ganimard... C'était à l'époque où je m'étais mis dans la peau du Colonel Sparmiento... Le brave commisssaire avait fait preuve de tant de courage...Et une fois de plus, il allait devenir la risée de tous! Lui, le si célèbre policier allait se faire ridiculiser par un petit jeune qui débutait dans le noble métier de cambrioleur... Je lui avais alors fait parvenir ces mots: « Je soussigné, Arsène Lupin, gentleman-cambrioleur, ex-colonel, ex-larbin, ex-cadavre, certifie que le nommé Ganimard a fait preuve, durant son séjour dans cet hôtel, des qualités les plus remarquables. » Je crois que cela avait dû l'achever..., souffla l'Oncle d'une voix si pensive que son assistance éclata de rire. Mais évidemment, rien de cela n'aurait eu lieu si je n'avais pas eu droit au soutien inconditionnel de mon très cher ami Maurice Blanc. »

À la mention de ce personnage, Oncle Arsène fit à l'aide d'un rayon argenté sortant de sa baguette, une esquisse. Petit à petit, un visage apparut et un jeune homme aux yeux rieurs flotta à la hauteur du visage du vieil homme. Une gigantesque moustache lui barrait le visage mais ne durcissait en rien l'expression qu'arborait le dénommé Maurice.

« Presque trente ans que tu n'es plus parmi nous, Momo, et autant de temps que je n'exerce plus le métier de gentleman-cambrioleur..., soupira l'Oncle. Tu étais mon confident, mon ami et mon plus grand admirateur... et le seul à connaître mes véritables origines. Voyez-vous..., dit-il en s'adressant de nouveau à son auditoire, Le jour où j'ai pris sur moi pour lui annoncer mon statut de sorcier, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier...J'avais les mains moites et le cerveau en ébullition! Et s'il prenait peur? S'il me rejetait? Ou pire, s'il me vendait aux autorités, car nul doute que je n'aurais pas pu lui jeter un sort d'oubliette! C'était mon plus cher ami... Comment le forcer à m'oublier, même s'il ne me considérait plus comme l'un de ses proches? C'est ainsi que, le chapeau de travers, la redingote froissée et complètement affamé, je courus lui annoncer mon statut à trois heures du matin. Je le connaissais alors depuis plus d'un semestre. J'arrivai chez lui en transplanant dans son salon et montai les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je frappai discrètement à sa porte de chambre et murmurai « Momo! C'est moi! Arsène! Ouvre-moi! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire! S'il te plait! » Le pauvre vint m'ouvrir en chemise de nuit, à peine réveillé. Et en cinq minutes, je lui déballai tout: de mon arrivée en France un an auparavant en expliquant comment il se faisait que je maîtrisais la langue française grâce à la magie, jusqu'à mon noble métier que j'exerçais sans la moindre gène et dans l'amusement le plus complet. Sa première réaction fut celle de vérifier si je ne souffrais pas de quelconque maladie et sa deuxième, celle de s'évanouir en me voyant transplaner de sa commode à son lit à baldaquins! Ah quelle âme sensible, ce cher Maurice! Mais après maintes discussions et preuves de mon authentique pouvoir, une semaine plus tard, il écrivait déjà! »

Le vieil homme brandit sa baguette et murmura: « Accio manuscrits de Momo! ».  
Aussitôt, quelques livres abîmées de façon presque indécente passèrent par la porte du salon.

« Vous savez ce que c'est, mes enfants?  
-Noooon-On-cle-Ar-sèèèène! »

Avec un petit sourire, il ouvrit amoureusement le premier livre qui se trouvait à sa portée.  
Puis il le retourna et le présenta face à son auditoire.  
Le titre qui se trouvait en haut de la page était le suivant: « Le collier de la Reine ».

« Voici ma toute première aventure. »

Il prit un petit four et le porta à sa bouche.

« Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère, qui était de pauvre naissance... »

Et l'Oncle entra dans un long récit.  
Toute l'attention des enfants s'était concentrée sur l'histoire fantastique et merveilleuse de ce formidable personnage. Petits et grands, la famille entière profitait des dons de conteur du si célèbre Arsène Lupin, ô combien admiré chez les moldus.  
Même Maman Mélusine, pourtant si soigneuse, oublia sa dinde aux marrons qui mijotait lentement sous sa baguette d'où sortait une longue flamme. A la fin de l'histoire, toute l'assistance soupira et l'imagination de chacun était encore pleine de paysages normands, de tours Eiffel et autres émeraudes, perles ou diamants. Soudain, Maman se leva en poussant un petit cri en voyant sortir de la cuisine une fine fumée noire qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond du salon.

« Et toutes mes rocambolesques histoires était bien entendues remplies de magie mais comment raconter tout cela à des moldus? Car telle était l'intention première de Momo! Mais quel moldu aurait voulu croire à de telles sottises! Personne n'aura lu le moindre de ses ouvrages! Alors ce cher Maurice, tous mes récits soigneusement en mémoire, partit s'exiler six mois en pleine forêt normande d'où j'avais l'interdiction formelle d'approcher. Durant toute cette période, je suis revenu à Londres, à me ronger les ongles sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Remus s'enveloppa davantage dans une couverture qu'il avait découverte sous une table basse et, le ventre plein, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur son oncle.

« Et puis un jour, je reçus une carte postale moldu par l'intermédiaire d'un pigeon voyageur. Heureux comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis très longtemps, je tranplanai, la carte toujours en main, chez Maurice. Quand je le vis, j'eus un temps d'arrêt. Le pauvre avait d'immenses cernes violacées, son veston ne semblait pas avoir été lavé depuis une éternité et de la cire de bougie tapissait plus de la moitié de son petit secrétaire vert en bois de chêne que je lui avais offert à son dernier anniversaire. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était son sourire dément qui ornait son visage. « J'ai terminé, vieil Arsouille! J'ai enfin terminé! » jubilait-il. Et il entama une polka en me prenant par les bras. En le voyant dans cet état, ma première pensée fut de croire qu'il avait un peu abusé de la bouteille de rhum qui ne le quittait jamais. Puis, d'un air surexcité, il me montra du doigt la pile de papiers et de carnets accumulée sur son lit. Je m'approchai alors de cette pagaille, redoutant le pire. Enfin, je m'assis et je lus. Tout. Tout ce que j'avais vécu avait été retranscrit! Ma vie de cambrioleur avait été retracée sur le papier! À quelques erreurs près... Mes péripéties magiques avaient toutes disparues, laissant place à des scénarios tellement compliqués que seul un moldu complètement toqué comme Maurice avait pu inventer. Mes petits, c'était d'un tordu! Des embroglios qui me faisaient passer pour un génie des temps modernes... « Arsène Lupin, le roi de l'intrigue! » Voilà ce qu'écrirent à mon sujet les critiques des journaux lorsque les récits de Maurice sortirent en librairie. Les ouvrages se vendaient comme des petites pintes d'hydromel et Momo devint célèbre. Dès lors, chacune de mes aventures finirent dans les bibliothèques... Qui l'eut cru? »

Complètement noyé dans la nostalgie, l'Oncle parcourait les pages des vieux ouvrages déjà lues maintes et maintes fois. Soudain, Maman usa de ses poumons en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine:  
« C'est prêêêt! »

La bulle dans laquelle s'était enfermé le public éclata et tout le monde se leva en clignant des yeux, comme surpris d'être encore au manoir Lupin.

« Qui veut quoi? Du blanc ou de la cuisse? »


	3. Cadeaux empoisonnants

« Mélusine, votre crème au gingembre est tout simplement un chef-d'oeuvre! »

Maman en rougit de plaisir.

Les yeux rivés sur son assiette, Remus souriait avec satisfaction: jamais il ne lui semblait avoir aussi bien mangé... Pourtant, c'était l'impression qu'il avait tous les ans à Noël. Maman était un véritable cordon bleu; chaque année, elle faisait des merveilles avec sa baguette et son talent, ce qui lui valait toujours moultes compliments de la part de ses invités.

« Je vous aide à débarrasser, ma tante?

-Avec plais...

-LES CADEAUX! »

Romulus sauta de sa chaise comme si elle était devenue subitement brûlante et se jeta hors du petit salon, où se tenait le repas du réveillon. Remus, qui avait commencé à retirer les serviettes de chacun afin d'aider sa mère, lâcha tout sur le parquet ciré et courut à la suite de son frère.

« Attends-moi! »

La petite Alberta, voyant ses cousins s'éloigner, dégringola des genoux de sa mère et, attrapant son doudou au vol, trotta en prenant la direction du sapin... pour s'écrouler quelques secondes plus tard sur un tapis corné. Ses pleurs alertèrent un autre groupe d'enfants, parti entamer une bataille de boules de neige dans l'immense jardin.

« Bah alors Alberta? Allez viens! On va rejoindre les deux terreurs, hmm? »

Hyppolite, un des plus grands cousins, mit la gamine sur ses épaules.

« Waaaah! Une balayette 154! Avec accélérateur jusqu'à 50 kilomètres heure! »

Romulus passa en trombe devant le groupe d'adultes qui venait de débarquer dans le salon.

« Rom'! Descends de là!, scanda Maman.

-Yahooo! »

Remus, émerveillé, admirait son frère, toujours plus casse-cou, faire des loopings autour du sapin. Lui, un tout petit peu (mais vraiment un tout petit peu, hein!) plus peureux que son jumeau, se vit offrir « l'apprenti des potions » par ses parents. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait créer ce détecteur de fouineur en poudre pour sa chambre! La vérité en un tour de chaudron! Sa cousine Ursule reçut de nouvelles partitions de piano, son cousin Alphonse un hiboux, Théodore de la peinture multidécorative (un coup de peinture et un millier de couleurs et de combinaisons possibles à assembler!), Mary un paquet de ces toutes nouvelles confiseries, des dragées de Bertie Crochue...

« Alors, content? Hein, qu'il est content, mon bonhomme, hmmm? » fit Oncle George en pinçant la joue de Remus, qui se sentit obligé de sourire comme un sombre abruti.

« Viens Rem'! Monte là-dessus! »

Romulus lui tendait sa menotte.

« Allez viens!

-Rom'...C'est pas qu'j'ai peur mais bon... Maman, elle dit toujours que...

-T'es même pas cap'! »

Remus rougit sous l'insulte. Lui, un lâche?

« C'est pas vrai! J'suis cap'! Donne-moi ta main! »

Son jumeau lui répondit par un grand sourire et l'aida à grimper sur le bolide.

« C'est partiii! »

Remus ferma les yeux. Son frère était un véritable danger public... D'ailleurs, il arracha au passage la perruque de Grand Ma' qui poussa un cri de souris.

« ROMULUS! Quel garnement! Va te coucher!

-Blblblblbleb!, fit Romulus en tirant la langue.

-AU LIT!

-MAINTENANT! », hurla Papa, furieux que son fils s'en soit pris à sa grand-mère.

Les jumeaux partirent alors d'un grand éclat de rire, Remus partageant l'hilarité de son jumeau... et foncèrent dans les escaliers pour se laisser tomber sur leurs matelas. Romulus gloussa et sortit un paquet, soigneusement dissimulé sous son pull.

« Des Chocogrenouilles!, s'écria Remus.

-Chut! Tu tiens à nous faire repérer?

-Du chocolat!, couina Alberta en arrivant comme une fusée dans leur chambre.

-Oh non! Pot-de-colle est de retour!

-Ch'uis même pas un-un pot-cooolle, d'abord!, sanglota sa petite cousine, hein, Remus, hein, que j'suis pas un pot-co-colle!

-Mais non Berta! Viens te mettre au chaud! »

Remus souleva son drap et la petite fille vint se faufiler immédiatement à ses côtés.

« Mu-mus?

-...Moui..., grimaça Remus qui avait horreur de ce diminutif.

-Tu me racontes une histoooire?

-Berta...

-Alleeez! S'il te plait...! »

Alberta, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, regardait fixement son cousin. Remus secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait décidément rien lui refuser.

« Bon... D'accord...

-Ouai! Mais avant, j'te fais deux bisous... parce que toi, t'es un gentil!, déclara la cousine, tout en décochant un regard noir à Romulus.

-Alors il était une fois une petite licorne qui s'était cassée une aile en survolant une... »

Pendant plus d'une demie-heure, Remus partit au doux pays des rêves, tandis qu'Alberta plongeait doucement dans un sommeil réparateur. Romulus, lui, faisait semblant d'admirer son nouveau balai mais tendait une oreille discrète à l'histoire de son frère. C'est vrai, après tout, c'était plus de son âge, l'histoire de la petite licorne... Mais il n'y avait pas de mal à se taire et à laisser son jumeau faire son récit sur la forêt enchantée, non?

« ...et elle repartit chez son papa et sa maman sur le dos du gentil dragon bleu.

-...

-Tu crois qu'elle dort?, fit Romulus.

-Ben, euh... Alberta?

-...Oui! Remus? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée?

-Je viens de finir, Berta!

-Une autre alors!

-Il est tard! Il faut dormir. Mais si tu veux, tu peux rester avec nous! »

Romulus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais Remus..., murmura Alberta sur un ton de confidence, ...on peut pas faire dodo dans le même lit! On n'est pas marié! »

Romulus rigola tout haut à cette révélation.

« Je comprends Alberta, c'est pas grave. Viens, je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre », dit Remus en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus déposa un bisou sur le nez de sa cousine et sortit à pas feutrés.

« Mu-mus?

-Berta?

-Dis à Romulus que même si y dit que ch'uis un pot-colle, moi, j'l'aime bien quand même!

-Oui et maintenant, fais dodo Alberta... », répondit Remus en souriant.

En entrant à nouveau dans sa chambre, Remus lança:

« Alberta te fait savoir qu'elle t'aime! Mais, à mon avis, pour le mariage, c'est raté!

-Vas-y, moque-toi!, grogna Romulus.

-Allez, joyeux Noël Rom'...et bonne nuit, bailla-t-il.

-Hein? Bonne nuit! Ah non, certainement pas! Elle vient de commencer!

-...

-Sors-de-là-Re-mus! »

Son frère lui sautait dessus. Remus s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa couette.

« Romuluuus... Laisse-moi tranquille...

-Allez! On va sortir un peu! On va pas rester là! Et puis les parents, y savent pas si on dort ou pas! Ils sont encore en bas pour longtemps!

-...

-T'es pas cap alors? De sortir la nuit?

-Y en a marre de « t'es cap ou pas cap! »! Laisse-moi dormir!

-T'es qu'un lâche, t'es qu'un lâche, t'es qu'un lâcheuuh!

-Bon bon, ça va! Attends, je prends la baguette de Papi! »

Romulus poussa un cri de victoire et attrapa son nouveau balai.

Il fit signe à son frère de monter à l'arrière.

« T'es prêt?

-Prêt!

-Alors en avant! »

Le balai eut un soubresaut, puis une brusque accélération.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les cheveux dans le vent, les yeux brillants, les jumeaux partaient à la conquête de la nuit, tandis que leurs pâles figures luisaient à la lueur de la pleine lune.


	4. Toujours ensemble

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles frigorifiées. Encore quelques centaines de mètres et ils atteindraient le bout de la plaine. Enfin! Romulus allait décider de faire demi-tour pour rentrer à la maison. Parce que franchement, faire la course dans la forêt avec un balai, c'était un poil dangeureux.

« C'était bien, hein? Maintenant, on rentre faire dodo! », s'écria Remus.

Aaaah. Bonheur. L'appel de la couette chaude, douillette, moelleuse... Rien qu'en y pensant, Remus ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur le dos de son jumeau.

« Pfff! T'es vraiment un casse-pied, toi! T'as pas envie de t'amuser un peu? Allez! Zuste un p'tit peu!  
-Rom', on avait dit qu'on allait faire un tour! Pas être dehors toute la nuit! Et puis j'te l'ai dit! Ch'uis fatigué!  
-Ouai, c'est ça... et moi, je suis Dumbledore! Tout ça paske t'as peur que les parents se rendent compte qu'on est sortit sans leur permission! Aïe! »

À force de discuter, Romulus en avait oublié la trajectoire du balai et était entré dans la forêt... pour se prendre une branche en pleine tête.  
Remus explosa de rire.

« Ah ouai? Ca te fait rire? Et ben, c'est même pas drôle! Tiens! Tu vas voir si ça te fait toujours rigoler! »

Romulus saisit au vol un rameau de houx et tapa avec sur la tête de Remus.

« AÏE! Mais ça fait super mal! T'es fou? Prends ça! Et ça! Et encore ça! Aaaaah! »

Le plus sage des deux jumeaux avait craqué et s'était mis à tambouriner sur le dos de Romulus. Le balai, abandonné de son pilote, se prit un arbre et ses deux passagers tombèrent à terre.

« Tout ça, c'est ta faute! On n'aurait jamais dû sortir de la maison!  
-Et gnagnagna! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas appeler Maman pour qu'elle t'aide à te défendre? »

Remus regarda son frère dans les yeux, puis souffla et s'assit par terre.

« T'es vraiment trop bête, fit-il, blessé dans sa fierté.  
-Si tu ne m'avais pas parlé tout à l'heure quand on était encore dans la plaine, on n'en serait pas là!  
-La faute à qui si même Albertine est plus responsable que toi! Tu fonces, sans te poser de question! Les sorts qu'on connait, on peut les compter avec les doigts d'une main! Maintenant, qu'est qu'on fait, hein?  
-Réfléchis! C'est toi le petit génie de la famille! Les parents, ils parlent tout le temps de toi aux gens! Oh Remuuus? Un ange! Un petit surdoué!, imita Romulus.  
-T'es vraiment trop... »

Remus s'arrêta net.

« T'as entendu?  
-Rom', va chercher ton balai.  
-Depuis quand je dois t'obéir? T'es pas ma mère!  
-Romulus! »

Un craquement venait de se faire entendre à quelques mètres de là.

« Rem'...

-Rem'... C'est... C'était quoi...Rem'... », gémit Romulus.

Remus ne bougeait plus. La respiration haletante, il saisit le bras de son jumeau. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter.  
Un frémissement parmi les feuilles.  
Un caillou qui dégringole.  
Le souffle du vent. Froid.  
Et le rayon de la lune, pleine, qui transparaissait au travers du feuillage épais.  
Dans la nuit noire.

« Y a quelqu'un?  
-Chut!, exigea Remus en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son frère.  
-Rgngngn!  
-Mais chut j'ai dit!  
-Gnoooon! Lahaaaa! »

Romulus, complètement affolé, pointait son doigt en direction d'un buisson.  
Une ombre s'y dessinait dans l'obscurité.

La respiration de Remus s'accéléra soudain.

« COURS! »

Il lâcha son frère qui se mit à courir en direction de son balai, tandis que lui même sortait la baguette de son papi.  
L'ombre faisait frémir le buisson.  
Et une jambe, en sortit. Avec une lenteur de scroutt.

Remus courut vers son frère, qui se démenait avec son balai.

« Il... il a prit un coup à cause l'a-arbre, balbutia-t-il. Ca marche plu-us!  
-On court! »

Les jumeaux, l'un avec son balai, l'autre avec sa baguette, coururent sans avoir pris de direction précise. La chose sortit de son buisson.  
Un grognement sourd se fit entendre.

« Cours... Encore...plus vite!...plus vite! Il... Va nous attraper... Romulus... »

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Remus. La peur s'insinuait en lui, puis la panique, la terreur.  
Courir, toujours courir.  
Encore.

Derrière eux, la chose s'était mise en chasse.  
Son souffle brisait le murmure de la forêt.  
Courir, encore.

Romulus poussa un cri suraigu. Et tomba à terre. Une racine.  
Remus revint sur ses pas et prit le bras de son frère.

« Allez! Lève-toi!  
-Aaah! Mon... mon pied!  
-Attends, j'vais t'aid... »

La chose était sur eux. Remus sentit son souffle sur sa nuque... et roula à terre.

« NOOOON! »

La bête s'était jetée sur Romulus. Remus lui sauta dessus en la frappant de ses petits poings.  
Le loup-garou rugit de colère, se tourna vers lui et planta ses griffes dans son ventre.

« Remus! Va-t-en! Sauve-toi! »

Remus revint à la charge et protéga la tête de son frère avec ses bras.

« Jamais! T'entends? JAMAIS! Frappe-le avec tes jambes!  
-Rem', je... je peux pas... »

Le loup revenait déjà, aussi vif que l'éclair et Remus aperçut une des jambes de Romulus, labourée par les crocs du monstre.  
Remus attrapa le balai et tenta de frapper le loup avec. Lequel mit moins d'une seconde pour reprendre l'objet des mains du jeune garçon.

« Va-t-en, j'te dis!, hurla Romulus  
-Jamais!  
-ECOUTE-MOI! RIEN QU'UNE FOIS! »

Romulus pleurait à chaudes larmes, souillant l'herbe et les feuilles mortes de son sang.

Le loup, débarassé du balai, mordit violemment Remus à la base du cou. Le jeune sorcier hurla.

« REMUUUS! LÂCHE-LE, SALE BÊTE! »

Sous l'effet de la rage, Romulus retrouva des forces.  
Assez pour cogner dans l'oeil du monstre qui lâcha son jumeau. Remus tomba à terre, un mètre plus loin, la tête heurtant violemment une pierre.  
Sa vision se brouilla.  
Il hurla.

« ROMULUUUS! »

Remus tourna la tête.  
Une dernière fois.  
Pour voir son frère, qui le regardait aussi, au prise avec le loup-garou.

Un dernier clin d'oeil de son jumeau.

Comme pour dire « T'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. »

Une dernière larme.

Et Remus sombra dans les abîmes de l'inconscience.


End file.
